Pregnancy and Companions
by CaptainBri-Mazing
Summary: It was the second time the subject had been brought up by a companion.


And now for something completely different! At 2:30 in the morning (where I am) to announce my return to this world, now that school is over with, I present you lovely readers with this! As I watched "Day of the Moon", I was suddenly struck by the fact that this was the second time The Doctor had to deal with the subject of pregnancy regarding a companion. So, here it is. It's mainly Doctor and then Doctor and Amy, (real dialouge that took forever to write down) but of course it wouldn't be a story of mine, if Rose wasn't featured! So, please enjoy and review. I don't own Doctor Who.

* * *

><p>He saw Amy double over and let out a cry of pain. "Amy?" he reached out to steady her, even as he heard the little girl's "Help me please" in the background, all his attention on his ginger companion. "What's wrong?" He grasped her shoulder, as she reached out to grasp his in an effort to stay upright. "I need to tell you something. It's important." She said, holding her stomach with her other arm.<p>

"Doctor!" Canton called out, already racing towards the face. The Doctor looked over his shoulder when he heard his name. He looked back at Amy, who was now gasping through the pain. "It's really important." "Doctor! Quickly!" He was torn between Amy and Canton, looking back and forth between them, trying to figure out who was more important. "Now?" He asked, making up his mind and going after Canton. He took off, dragging poor gasping Amy behind him.

They run through the darkened tunnels, their torches and semi-dirty windows providing the light they needed to see. He took cover against the wall, raising his hand and placing a single finger over his lips to convey silence before peeking around the corner, racing off when he saw it was safe. He shined his torch and saw Canton lying on the floor, Amy behind him. "Canton!" He said, going over to the man. "Canton, are you ok?" He asked, kneeling over the unconscious man, running his sonic screwdriver over him. "Is he alright?" Amy asked, holding her torch high so she could see both men.

"Just unconscious. Got a proper wack here." The Doctor answered, still running his sonic screwdriver over him, checking for other injuries. "Doctor," Amy gasped, still holding her abdomen, "I need to tell you something. I have to tell you it now." "Not a great moment." He informed her, holding up a finger to emphasize his point, turning his attention back to Canton. "No, it's important. It has to be now." She insisted.

He looked up when he heard the little girl's voice again "Help. Help me." He looked behind him, still seeing nothing but darkness. He looked back at Amy, who slowly knelt down, the torch in her hand shining against the far wall adjacent from them with her movements.

"Doctor," she begun, her voice strained with the pain she was feeling, "I'm pregnant.

As he sat there, absorbing the fact that Amelia Pond had just announced she was pregnant, he found himself remembering the last time a companion had told him about a pregnancy was Rose. It was funny that the second time the subject had been brought up, it was with a companion he cared so much about, it terrified him. And unlike Rose, there was a husband to consider.

Why would she tell him and not Rory?

* * *

><p>Three months was a long time. Not to humans, but to a Time Lord always on the run, being tied down and staying in one place, against his will, three months was a lifetime.<p>

He hoped the others were ok. Rory and River and Amy. Amy who was pregnant and had told him instead of Rory, her husband. Amy who was on the "run". And with the Silence out there, she and the baby could be hurt.

He shifted in his chair and titled his head back. He closed his eyes and saw a face. A face he missed dearly. With soft brown eyes, a smile that always made him feel ten times the man he was. The peek of a tongue that accompanied the laugh or giggle that always _always_ told him there was never going to be anyone else he would ever be happy with. The strands of her blonde hair that was forever being tucked behind her ear, sometimes by herself, but more often him, especially the last six months they were together.

Rose.

Moments like these, he missed her the most. She was the warm sun on his face after wandering around in the cold dark for so long. She was the comfort in the night when the dreams plagued him. She was the beauty in ugly places. She was the unsuccessfully hushed giggle in the quiet places. She was the hand he could always reach for. But most of all, she was the reason he kept doing this, saving the universe.

And just like all the others, she was gone. Torn so cruelly from his side right when he started to believe that she really was going to stick around forever. After all, she had told him so.

"_I made my choice a long time ago and I'm never going to leave you."_

She had chosen him over her mum. And the dad she had lost in her world, but had a second chance with in the other world. One does not make a decision like that lightly. He had been so happy, he should've known it was too good to be true. When she had lost her grip and flew towards the portal, he wanted to let go and join her, so that they would always be together forever. But then Pete had saved her and the void had closed, sealing off, with the two of them on opposite sides.

The last time he had felt so devastated was when he had to destroy Gallifrey.

The next time he would see her, he couldn't even touch her, hold her, feel her warm human body against his cold Time Lord one. He had tried to play it off, as did she, they were both good at that. He almost lost it, almost, when she said the part about the baby.

"_There's five of us now. Mum, Dad, Mickey…and the Baby."_

He had felt both of his hearts stop when Rose said that. Baby. A Baby.

"_You're not…"_

For a moment, he saw it all, him and Rose and the little time tot-a girl who took after her mother, in looks and wandering off; or a boy with his looks and tendency to get into all kinds of trouble-the three of them, a family.

But then he remembered…he couldn't have that adventure, not with them. Rose and his child were in another universe and unless he found a way to break through…he would never get to his son or daughter grow up. Rose would have to raise them without their dad.

She must have seen it written on his face because she gave him a sad smile and she shook her head.

"_No," she giggled nervously, pushing her hair away from her face, "It's mum." He snorted, not quite believing her. It was possible she was lying to protect him from what he had already figured out; that he would miss not only Rose, but their child. It was then he realized all he wanted was to have a family with Rose. The one adventure he seemed he was going to be denied._

He looked up when he heard Canton's voice. "I'm going to round up the others." he whispered before looking imposing and leaving the building.

The Doctor nodded tiredly. When Canton returned with Amy, he would check her out in the TARDIS and make sure she and the Baby were ok. And then ask her if she had told Rory yet.

* * *

><p>"Amy, why did you tell me and not Rory?" He asked, leaning against the consol, arms crossed and looking at her.<p>

"Why did you think?" She shot back, leaning against the consol next to him, their shoulders touching.

He softly grunted noncommittal, shrugging his shoulders, even as she raised her eyebrows at him, thinking he'd understand.

"I traveled with you in this TARDIS for so long. All that time. If I was…pregnant, for some of it, wouldn't it have had an effect?" She asked almost desperately, never breaking eye contact. "I don't want to tell Rory that his baby might have three heads or a time head or something." She explained and he decided to let her off the hook.

"What's a 'time head'?" He asked with a small smile. "I don't know, but what if it had one?" She asked, and he chuckled. "'A time head'?"

"Shut up." She ordered and they both laughed.

* * *

><p>BTW, as I wrote the conversation between Rose and the tenth Doctor, I was quietly crying to myself because for some reason, and this is what drugs will do to you, I had forgotten how truly devastating that beach conversation was. It was so freaking sad.<p> 


End file.
